Xenoblade: Hetalia battle royale
by HyruleAlchemistZero-ULTIMATE
Summary: What happens when America finds a Weird book, and ends himself and everyone else in the world of Xenoblade? A battle Royale between Japan, Italy, Germany, America, and Shulk against the Mechonis!
1. Chapter 1: America's Stupitidy

_Day 1: Some things have just been strange. Italy has been waking up early, Germany's been having nightmares and his face purple from being scared, and America has been eating hot dogs instead of hamburgers. I, Japan, must find a way to solve this. I-_ "Hey Japan! Look what I found in Germany's ROOM!" Italy said while bursting through the door and holding a sword. The sword looked like something from another world. "Italy, what the hell did I tell you about taking stuff?" Italy's eyes start to tear up. Japan walks over to Italy and rubs his shoulder. "Italy, go and put that thing back in Germany's room. Ok?" Italy walks out Japan's room and goes back to his room. You could be able to hear Italy's crying, if, you WERE Germany.

_MEANWHILE..._ "Now, how am I gonna write an apology letter to the Fan-girls for not singing 'Hamburger Street'? My girlfriend is about to dump me!" America yelled into the pillow. "I'll check my previous letters." America walks over to his bookcase, and accidentally takes out a mysterious looking book. The book cover says: _Zenobureido._ America opens it, and the book glows very brightly.

_In Germany's ROOM: _"I can't believe the sword that I have was almost broken! Good thing it's made from the strongest material in the-" Germany then only sees white, and then its pitch black. It also happened to Japan and Italy. All the rooms were... now empty. Including... America's room. He had disappeared too...


	2. Chapter 2: Who and Where?

_Day 2,?- _"Now, how am I supposed to find a Mechonis arm? It's been 1 year since they attacked Colony 9. Here in this part of the fields, it's just scrap metal." Shulk was really getting tired from looking for a Mechonis arm. He then hears a blood-curdling scream from one of the caves. When he runs to see who screamed, he sees Germany. Germany was wearing green pants, and a long-sleeved white unbuttoned shirt. The side of his fore-head was bleeding, and his arm was bruised and a little bit purple. "Hey, are you alright? What's your name?" Shulk asked. "M-My name is Germa- I mean Ludwig." "Ludwig, eh? My name is Shulk. Are you with anyone else here?" Germany looked around the cave. There was no sign of Italy, Japan, or America. Germany tries to get up, but, he falls back on the ground, his leg making a painful and cracking sound. Shulk helps him up, brings him outside, and puts him in the back of the wagon. Shulk gets in front, sits down, and tells the Ardun to move along back to Colony 9.

MEANWHILE- "Shulk! Where the heck are you?" Reyn yelled out. Reyn has been having the worst day off. He was kicked in the leg _**hard**_ by Fiora. Why? Because he stepped on her new dog's tail... Reyn also choked on some bread, and hit in the throat by Riki... Now, he was stuck looking for Shulk. "Maybe, I should get something to eat before I keep looking." Reyn then walks to the market, grabs some mangoes and 2 loves of bread, and he makes a sandwich out of the things he had. 


	3. Chapter 3: Please

_Day 3, Colony 9- _While Germany was lying down in the back of wagon, he was slowly fading in and out of consciousness. Shulk stopped every 10 minutes to check on his injuries. Germany had wondered where all of his friends were, and if he would make it through the night. Shulk was telling Germany that they were on the hill, over-looking Colony 9. But Germany's hearing was failing on him also. "S-Shulk..." Germany managed to say. "Ludwig? Ludwig! Come on you have to make t to Colony 9!" Shulk then tells Ardun to rush to Colony 9. After a few minutes, Shulk makes it down the hill to Fiora's house. When Fiora come out to greet Shulk, she's horrified when she sees Shulk carrying Germany. "S-Shulk, what happened!?" Fiora asked Shulk terrified. "His name is Ludwig. There's no time for explaining, he needs help NOW!" Reyn then comes running towards Shulk and Fiora. "I heard there was someone who needed help! The infirmary is just around the corner!"


	4. Chapter 4: Outcast?

_Day 4:?_

America woke up in a field of blue and white flowers. The field was surrounded by mountains, and there was a waterfall. It was nighttime, and it was a full moon. "Ah... m-my head. I'm guessing... I shouldn't have p-pulled that book out." America noticed he was wearing only white shorts. And the large wound on his chest. His glasses were a bit scratched up, but he couldn't even move that much. "Damnit, I gotta... find the others." He said. America tries to get up, but his body refuses to move. More blood gushes out of the wound. He then sees a girl about his age, just standing in front of him. She pointed a shotgun at him. "Don't look at me like that, whoever you are. Why don't you just get up and leave?" she asked. "Help... me." America said. "The girl put the shotgun down, and rushed over to him. "Tell me, what's your name?" "M-My name, is Alfred F. Jones. How bout' yours?" "They call me Unknown. I'm a hunter and healer; what happened to you? Did a wild animal get you? Or did you jump off that waterfall?" "I don't remember anything... Ah! My wound... hurts." "Don't worry; I'll get you out of here. I own a small shrine by the falls. Can you stand up?" "I'll try again." Alfred tries to get up, and is successful. Unknown helps him walk to her shrine; when they got inside; Unknown put Alfred down and wrapped his chest in bandages. She gave him some mysterious berries, and immediately his senses went back to normal. "I have to find the others! We all got separated because of a stupid book!" He yelled. "Calm down, Alfred. You need rest. Besides, you're an outcast like me, right?" "What do you mean outcast?" "You see... there was a great war between us humans and the Mechonis. I had a broken arm, and I was separated from my friend, Dunban. I couldn't find him, so I get the hell out of there. I was a coward." "You don't look like one. You look like someone I know, I just don't know who. A kind, but strong person. Do you think you could help me find my friends? We need to get back home soon." "I am going to Colony 9. I could take you with me, but you'll need help walking." "Don't worry, back at home: they called me the bravest person in American history!"


End file.
